New Life
by Zo3ycasaNova
Summary: The last thing he wanted was to die. He'd gotten a taste of happiness amidst the chaos. He wanted to go home after it all. I'd hate for him to give up what he so very much deserves. This is my ending. There will always be the heavy price to pay for victory but nothing is ever truly lost.
1. Chapter 1 - End?

Strange caught Tony's his eye and in that moment the world around him slowed. He held up a single finger. He knew what it meant, this was their one chance. The only opportunity they had to pull this all off. He had a feeling. A chill ran down his spin but he knew what he had to do. He'd prepared for this. No matter the cost he couldn't let him get the stones.

Thanos slipped the Stark gauntlet over his meat mitten, that same sinister look in his eye from 5 years ago. Not again, oh god they couldn't let this happen all over not when they were this close. Tony forced his legs to stand and bare his weight. He felt desperate, this was it no do over. He balled his fist at the thought. Their last resort, the fail safe he installed just in case. Next thing he knew he was charging towards the tyrant.

Tony threw himself at Thanos, tackling him. Given he was a fourth of his size he was clinging to the giant just barely able to set his hands on the glove before Thanos effortlessly flung him off. He landed hard on his side fairly far from his assailant.

Thanos grinned maliciously, his dream within reach. He snapped the iron infinity gauntlet but it did nothing more than produce a pale echoing ring. He stared blankly back at the glove before turning his hand over to reveal all the stones removed.

"Missing something?" Thanos looked over his shoulder to see the human now standing. However his sights fell on the glowing stones shifting into Tony's own armor, settling in their original position on his knuckles.

Once the stones aligned he was hit with a massive surge of energy. Even as it crept up his right side he ignored the pain, feeling numb from adrenaline. Just to possess every one of them like this was tearing his mortal body apart. He knew he wouldn't be able to withstand it much longer. The two locked eyes for a split second the realization flushing over Thanos' features.

Tony shifted past his enemy looking over to his friends who were still fighting in the background. There were a few panicked faces the noticed what he was about to do. He could tell Pepper was yelling something from far way he couldn't make out but knew clearly. Tony smirked, he wasn't afraid it was a reality he'd come to terms with long ago.

He gritted his teeth ignoring the pain as he forced his fingers to meet; it was now or never.

"I am Iron man."

Snap. A surge of power exploded through his body sending with it a massive shockwave that shook the entire battlefield. The fighting stopped.

The look his enemy reflected was his own 5 years ago, when they'd lost. But this time it was different they'd fought like hell and it was Thanos lost. They watched as his entire army crumbled to dust the way many of them had years ago. Thanos knew when his armada slowly fizzled away around him. It was the end and he too felt himself slipping away.

Tony forced himself to stand, his whole body felt numb. He panted heavily stumbling into some rubble, sliding down until he met the ground. Watching from his place as their attackers vanished around them. Even though he should be worried about the absence of feeling on his right side, he felt relived. This was what they were fighting for, they won.

Those in the middle of battle stopped and rallied at their sudden victory and although in the midst of confusion it didn't take long for them to realize what happened. It was the one chance they had and he took it.

Rhodey touched down beside him. He'd seen everything from the air and was the first at his side. He kneeled down next to him taking his head in his armored hand. He knew the moment the locked eyes this was the end. He smiled bitterly hiding his emotion from his dying friend in his last moments.

The next instant Peter swung up to them, haven recently returned from the other side. He had no idea what was going on only that everything happened so fast and now. "Mr. Stark?"

"Hey! Mr. Stark, can you hear me? It's Peter…" Poor kid He seemed so far away. There was so much pressure in Tony's head that he was having trouble focusing on the others around him. He watched idly through half-slitted eyes as the world rolled by around him. He could make out only a handful of faces.

"Hey, we won, Mr. Stark. We won. You did it, Sir you did it." The kid fell to his knees at his mentor's side, desperately tried to rues anything out of him. Oh Peter, he was so happy to see him comeback to them safe. He wanted to give him a hug, tell him everything's alright.

"I'm Sorry, Tony?" His composure came crumbling, his face already red from crying. "Please don't go Mr. Stark." Peter was shaking tears welting in his eyes. 'Oh kid…'

Pepper was the one to set a hand on his shoulder pulling him back. Rhodey took him and the both of them watched Pepper.

"Hey" Pepper stepped up close to her husband discarding her helmet. He remained idle, his ears ringing and his senses dulled but he knew who called him.

"Hey, Pep." He could barely answer back, sinking into the numbing sensation radiating from his right side. He couldn't even blink. There was just so much raw energy coursing through his body in that single instant.

She quickly removed the remains of his gauntlet. She was choking back the tears. Seconds later Steve was there with her followed by the others after realizing what'd transpired. Still they kept their distance giving, them their space.

God his head hurt. It was hard to concentrate. He didn't realize he'd been staring blankly.

"I'm here sweetie." She set a nimble armored hand against his undamaged cheek thumbing it lovingly. She gained his faltering attention as they exchanged glances. The blood vessels in his right eye were busted and his face down past his neck was scolded. The snap destroyed his suit burning most of his right side. She continued to fight the tears but it was so hard.

Shock engulfed his frozen form, smothering out any fear and replacing it with a terrifying static. He hated this, such an unfamiliar feeling spreading through him. There's a hollowness that frayed his emotional state, clouding his mind making his thoughts sporadic and lethargic. Still the one clear thing on his mind even now was.

"Morgan…" He uttered her name steady with whatever strength he had in him. Peppers face tightened at the utterance of their daughter's name.

She didn't how she could possibly tell her.

"Vitals are failing..." Friday spoke up before Pepper hushed the AI. "Mute."

Peter nudged closer, "We've gotta do something." He was terrified this was too much for a kid to handle. It was like he'd just waken up and within a blink it was over and the one who saved him was dying.

"Hey look at me." Hard as it was he did, their eyes met. "Tony," She cooed lightly caressing his hair.

He gazed at her, unable to verbalize his thoughts as he teetered on the edge. She knew him better than anyone, since they were young. They've been through so much together. He wanted to tell her he loved her so, so very much. That he was sorry he could keep his promise.

He was barely able to mutter her name. "Pep…"

"I'm so proud of you." She stroked his hair, the look in his eyes distancing, his chest felt so heavy. It was impossible to catch a breath. 

"We'll be ok, you can rest." She was referring to the conversation they had long before all of this started. He gave it his all knowing this might happen. All the endless hours and long nights spent working. He knew long ago something was out there, something bigger than any of them.

He prepared for this for so long. In a way she always knew as much as she wanted to disbelieve. She couldn't imagine the demons he's fended off all this time, the guilt. She wanted him to know that they would be ok. Emotionally torn and their bodies beaten. Soon they would heal but never would they be the same. It's just hard to believe this was the end.

She kissed his cheek as he stared into oblivion. Their hearts were heavy.

…

He saw no other way. Strange knew 5 years ago that in that final moment, Tony's actions today would be their deciding factor. Out of the millions of different outcomes he'd witnessed. This was the only true win however bittersweet and Tony took it.

Still Strange never saw what possibilities could come after this point. Surly there was something they could do. It clicked in his brilliant mind something he just couldn't ignore, the stones. Actually one in particular, the one he was sworn to protect and guard with his life. Perhaps he could use it to save a life.

Who's to say this was the way it had to end. He had a pretty good plan of approach however it was a long shot. It was a slim chance but none the less it was something he was willing to attempt if it was possible to save him. He owed it to him to try.

"There might be a chance." He glanced around, his sights falling on the broken reminisce of Iron man tech and the gems of power within it.

He knelled down next to him picking up the gauntlet carefully he wiggled free his prized green stone, cupping it in his hands.

"What do you mean?" Pepper inquired mid sob, tears running down her face. He knelt down beside her before handing off the tech to Steve who was behind them. He showed her the stone.

"Perhaps we can buy some time." He fabricated a golden transmutation circle at the center of his palm encompassing the time stone.

Pepper didn't know how to feel. To use very thing that was killing her husband to save him.

She'd never met this man before. But from what she's seen him capable of on the battlefield and with what Tony told her happened on Titan after coming home that day. It wasn't hard to piece together who he was. She actually was well aware of his reputation as a doctor long before gaining this strange magic.

She knew if anyone had a chance to do anything to help it'd been the famous Dr. Steven Strange. She nodded giving him the go ahead to proceed. He recanted, shared a knowing glance and shifting his attention back to Tony. Pepper deactivated his armor allowing it to return into his chest piece.

Strange let the eye the hover in his palm as he directed its power to his fallen friend placing it over Tony heart. Using his combined power with the stone he was able to scan his body with the other palm. His inner organs remain intact; unfortunately the surge forced several to shut down prematurely. One by one Strange was manipulated them through the combination of magic and modern medicine he could get them functioning properly again.

Slowly his color was turning more natural tan instead of the sickly singed skin.

"I can only revert so much of the damage, but I think it's possible to revive him." His words could easily be mistaken as farfetched and overly optimistic. But no one stopped him. No one really knew him and Pepper seemed to trust him. Steve and Rhodey had their doubts but with no other options left they stepped aside and allowed him to take charge.

They didn't ask questions, they just watched and waited. The tension grew in Steven Strange's shoulders as he forced Tony's broken body to function piece by piece.

Whatever it was that he was doing it seemed to be working. It was when Tony took in a deep gulp of air and forced himself against the rubble as a red hot pain shot up his right side. His body didn't know how to react to the stress.

"Hey, hey easy," Tony cried out suddenly regaining his senses, drowning out the doctors voice as he braced his shoulder keeping him down.

"I need help!" Steve was at his side as was Clint.

"Hold him down, I need to see the damage and figure the best course of action." They obliged and Strange cut away his already ruined shirt revealing the horrible wound left behind. His skin was corroded but the radiation leaving behind terrible burns.

"Oh God," She gasped clasping her hands over her mouth. She was unable to hold the tears back anymore as she watched them desperately trying to revive her husband. Rhodey could read the trauma radiating off of her. He needed to get her away from here at least until she can calm down.

"Come on, Pepper. Let's give them space." He lends her a hand. She's hesitant at first but she nodded, pulling herself to her feet and guiding not far from her spouse.

Rhodey wished he thought of the perfect thing to say to her. The thing is there was nothing she could hear to make her feel better after what she'd just witnessed. He was suffering and she couldn't do anything to help. She sobbed quietly; Rhodey wrapped an arm around her walking her to a clearing.

He paused lost in thought. If there was one man had the power to change his destiny it'd be Tony. He'd known him for years and he never gave up. "He's the most stubborn man I know. He'll put up a hell of a fight but I know he'll come back to us."

…

Dr. Strange hardened his brow keeping his concentration and personal experience in mind. This would be tricky. His eyes darkened at the thought of what needed to be done. 'I need to ask him something.'

He exhaled setting a palm on his chest and with a light pressure he force projects Tony from his body. Tony was invisible to the others and unheard to all except Strange who'd ejected him from his mortal vessel.

"Ah my head… Wait a minute. What the hell is going on?" He looked around all the people gathered around. What the hell was everyone starring at? He turns around shifting his focus to the subject of everyone's attention. His eyes grew real big when they fell over his body lying on the ground. Shocked at the sight of himself forced him to tap into his dark humor his main form of coping mechanism

"That can't be me?! Wow I look like shit. Oh and my beautiful face..." He was trailing off. The shock he felt in his mortal form somehow transferred over to his floating consciousness.

"How is this even possible? I knew you were into some major who do voodoo but this is so beyond crazy witchcraft."

They didn't have the time for this. "Enough," he huffed in light frustration. The others around him exchanged confused glances. What else was there left. The poor man was gone as much as they didn't want to believe it. He ignored the lot around him, turning his attention to the projection before him.

"Only you can hear me so listen very closely. I may have a way to revive you and even revert some of the physical damage done by the stones. But there's no guarantee you'll survive."

Tony stood there quiet, nothing more than a glimmer of himself. He couldn't read what was going through his mind as he starred down at the doctor. He watched him continuously scan the damage and from what he could tell by the expression on his Steven's face this would be no picnic.

He ignored the others redirected his attention away from the crowd around them. He dazed off for a bit looking through the aftermath around him. Amongst the settling chaos he noticed some familiar faces returned. Strange was quick to regain his attention, he needed to ask him.

"I need your consent." He said already tapping into the time stone and configuring the surgical process.

Tony seemed confused by the sudden formality. He cocked an eyebrow wondering just what was going through his mind. His eyes hardened and filled to the brim with determination extinguishing any fears he had for the time being. He'd conquered his greatest adversary, but still. He wasn't ready to go just yet.

"Just know after I do this, you may never be the same again." Tony's eyes met his, something fierce behind them.

"I didn't expect to come out of this in one piece. I have nothing left to lose and everything to gain. Either way if it doesn't pan out my life's a small price to pay for many." He smiled coming to terms with whatever the outcome long ago, "I trust you."

"I want to be there for her, to watch our daughter grow and..." he choked.

"Stark.." He said somber, Tony only returning a smile.

"It's ok. Lots happened since everyone's been gone. I'm not gonna lie, it's been some of the best years of my life." He thought about Morgan, and the promise he made long ago before starting a family. He desperately wanted to come home to them.

"I had a feeling this would be our only chance. All these years I tried to do what was best, always misinterpreting it."

"I had no doubts; just sorry it had to end this way," Strange admitted.

"I've probably used up more than my share of lives in the past. But I'm not dead yet doc." Strange smirked, he'd always known Stark as a stubborn man but his will was so strong. If anyone could survive this it'd be him. He shifted his attention back to the task at hand, knowing what he would be dealing with wouldn't be pretty.

"You shouldn't watch this. I suggest you console your beloved. She's rather upset." Tony looked over noticing she was absent from the crowd. He can only imagine how terrible she felt, to see him like this.

"I can make you visible at will to a select few. At the moment only I can see and communicate with you." He nodded thinking for a moment, wondering what he could possibly say her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Console

In amidst the calamity Pepper was attempting to calm herself. She hadn't realized she was pacing, everything happened so fast. Even now her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She breathed in deeply but still she was boarder line shit show freak out. She stopped for a moment setting her hands on her knees. The sweat ran off her nose.

She looked out to what was the Avengers facility now spread across the field as disregarded wreckage and scrape metal. The sky was dark with smog from burning electronics and alien ships. It was still so hard to believe everything that's happened.

She couldn't explain it. But if anyone could turn impossibility to reality it was Tony. He'd proved it numerous times over the years. She desperately wanted to believe he'd be able to bring them back. He did it. He pulled it off. No one expected Thanos to follow. Somehow Tony knew. She smiled; he always tried to stay one step ahead.

She believed with clarity that he will survive this.

Even though she couldn't tell what was going on while they worked on him maybe 30 feet from them. Her heart ached; nerves were so on edge that it made her sick. Even though she was certain it was her imagination the suit felt like a shrinking cocoon. Salty tears rimmed her lids spilling over with little protest. She blinked hard sending them cascading down her cheeks.

Rhodey stayed by her side feeling just as hopeless, just better at hiding it. He couldn't understand what she was going through. He had to be strong for her and his best friend who was fighting for his life. She sobbed softly, what could she possibly tell her child.

She clenched her fist, really wanting to punch something. Rhodes placed a hand on her shoulder, she didn't react. He bit his tongue unable to think of just the right thing to say. So he didn't. He let it be. In his mind he should've been there for his friend. He clenched his jaw, stepping off for a moment and giving her some space.

…

Minutes later there was a strange light that appeared behind them. Rhodey turned, still set on alert. It was Tony and yet he was see threw and floating. Had his friend turned into a spirit? His eyes widened and just as he went to speak Tony held a finger to his lips in a shushed motion and he Rhodes stopped. He didn't know how but in this new reality they live in anything is truly possible.

The look Tony reflected was something he'd been accustomed to for years. He knew something was on his mind. Even if his appearance was a shock to him, Rhodey got the hint. He knew him well enough to know when they needed a moment. He nodded and stepped away leaving them alone. He didn't wonder far. He did step back to see them still steadily working on Tony yards away.

Pepper was still overlooking the decimation. If only Tony could embrace her, ensure her that everything would be Ok.

"Hi honey," She let out a startled squeak. That couldn't possibly be…

She wiped away her tears for a moment; unsure whether to ignore that she was losing her mind or lift her head up to the sound of his voice. Against her better judgment she opened her eyes and looked behind her. There standing in a blue hue was her husband.

"Tony?" He nodded timid and she almost jumped out of her suit.

"Sorry to worry you babe," He smiled, even if he was a fabrication of her grief stricken mind it was so nice to him.

"Tony, please tell me you're not a ghost."

"As far as I know I'm not. The wizard did something to cast me out while he, uh you know." He started to trail off. He looked away, feeling a bit selfish for putting them through this mess. He seemed solemn.

"I love you Pep. No matter what happens, I want you to always know that." He looked away but she stepped closer.

"I Love you too. I always will." She never did stop crying but somehow she felt like these were happier hopeful tears. Tony met her eyes, floating closer to her.

Peter could hear the commotion from behind the rubble and steps closer. He wanted to console Pepper for what it was worth. From what he can see it looks like she talking to herself. He turned the corner anyway the words already in his mind but falling as he stepped closer. His sight remained grounded.

"Umm Ms. Potts are you ok? I'm.. I'm..." His voice was trembling and he couldn't gather the certain words to string a sentence. "Deeply sorry... I" He looked up and stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe his eyes. "I…"

"Hey kid." Tony said smiling so happy to see him alive and well. Peter on the other hand was startled. His eyes widened. That voice. There was only one man who... "It's been a long time Pete."

"Mr. Stark, you're... see threw but is that, but is that really you?"

"The wizard released my consciousness somehow. I don't know how long it'll last but I think he can do something about, you know." He pointed to himself nonchalant as if any of this was normal. Peter got the gist.

"You know its Mrs. Stark now." Peter looked surprised. He'd forgotten that Dr. Strange had told him it was 5 years in the future.

"That's right you guys got married, that's amazing. I'm so happy for you guys. I heard you have a little girl." The words slipped from his lips quicker than he could catch, he didn't want to worry him more than he already was. He could tell Peter was tense about this whole situation, they all were. He was just a kid. His eyes were red and puffy from where he'd been crying when they first found Tony.

"Her name is Morgan and she'd love to meet you Peter," Tony spoke up. She would be his motivation to survive. He couldn't wait to see his little one again.

"It's good to see you kid." Had the circumstances been different this would've been a wonderful reunion.

Suddenly he flickered, his eyes widened and he felt sick. He didn't understand why but suddenly he could feel pain in this form. Whatever Strange was doing surly wasn't natural. It was only a matter of time before his body would react unnaturally. Another surge hit him and he gasped, clenching his right side and buckling to his knees.

"Tony!" The two of them exclaimed rushing up close. Pepper set a hand of his shoulder but it phased straight through. She didn't know what she expected but she only grew more concerned. "What's happening?"

Tony felt like he was on fire and he couldn't conceal the expression on his face. He grunted gripping his right shoulder as he flickered longer. "Must be the finale..." His eyes shifted up into the back of his head as he fell forward. Peter's quick to catch him but his fading blue body phases through him and he disappeared.

The two looked back at each other. They darted back towards where he lay.

Moments Prior

Strange had long removed himself from the field, this was a special case and his only exception. It'd been many years, even with the treasured wealth of medical knowledge retained. He'd closed that chapter of his life.

The feeling of urgency couldn't be forgotten. He owed it to that man to try.

Strange hoped that his magic coupled with the stone would be enough to undo what's been done. With the aid of the time stone it did just that to rewind the state of his body hopefully back before the snap. He needed to be quick and cautious if he was going to be able to pull this off.

Each time these stones are used the more likely it is to cause a rips in the space time continuum. Strange didn't want to damage it further so there's only so much he can do with the stone, his duty is to protect the universe. After everything that's happened. Thano's wiping out half of all life 5 years ago, Tony defying the odds and bringing them back. He figured the universe owed him a favor. It's just going to have to endure a little bit more.

Strange rotated his hand counter clockwise activating the Time Stone, a flash of green symbols fabricated around his wrist. He smiled when the color returned to Tony's skin. He knew he couldn't get cocky. He focused and within minutes he's able to reverse much of the internal damage deemed fatal.

With the aid of his abilities he heals Stark enough that he's breathing evenly. The damage crept away, down his neck and beneath his clothes where it spread across his chest and down the side of his leg it was slowly healing. He seemed to be doing it. There was a sliver of hope.

He held a hand over his chest searching for a heartbeat. He waited for an uncomfortably long time before it came, he felt nervous. Something was off. It was when Tony's wife and the kid came running back over that he knew. The shock made his heart beat irregular and slow. He wouldn't last long like this.

He had to think quickly, glancing around the group when he remembered something peculiar that could be quite useful in this instance. His eyes fell on Thor and he got an idea. Without hesitation he took the chance."You produce electricity correct?"

Thor was surprised to find he was speaking to him. He nodded stepping closer, he had a good idea was he was referring to. "Can you give him a light zap, about 200v when I give the signal?" He nodded already generated a subtle amount of voltage in the palm of his hand ready for the word.

Pepper was pushed her way through the crowd until she was back at his side again. Strange sensed her settle close by, he didn't shift his attention from his patient but this would be tough. He exhaled mentally preparing himself for either outcome.

His heart was in his throat when he spoke."Now"

Thor held his hand inches from Tony's chest and with expert control he produced a small bolt. His body jarred and Strange placed on his throat. No pulse. It wasn't enough to kick start his heart.

"Increase to 500v." Thor seemed unsure but prepared himself either way. "Now"

Tony's body convulsed against the ground but suddenly arched his back gasping for air. He took in deep ragged breaths before coughing, sending a mist of red against his chin. Strange scanned his body again, right lung was compromised. There are multiple contusions, broken ribs and these burns.

Strange was careful not to underestimate the challenge at hand. He thought something farfetched but worth a shot. Using the Stone he froze curtain failing organs before they could deteriorate further. Still he didn't realize he was holding his breath. It was when Tony's chest slowly rose and fell that he could exhale. Unknowingly he smeared the sweat on his face with his forearm, mixing with blood and dirt.

"Did it work?" Steve was almost afraid to ask, but desperately needed to know. Strange was hesitant but hopeful. Now the real fun starts.

"He's stable but not for long. I don't have to equipment he needs to be transported and emergency surgery."

T'Challa stepped up."Bring him to Wakanda, it's the least we can do."

Okoye stood next to her King and spoke up. "Our facilities are equipped and have been preparing for this day. Transport any of the other injured as well to be treated."

Pepper thanked them, they only nodded in thanks. If it weren't for him most of their citizen as well as their king would still be lost. They would do everything they could to help. "We will gather a medical team and Shuri my sister will assist you."

She appeared behind him ready to aid. Pepper was surprised to see such a young face appear at their side. Steven cast a portal. Shuri and the wounded were the first to go pass through, prep and wait for them on the other side.

They laid a flat piece of sheet metal that they could use as stretcher. Steve and Rhodey gently lifted Tony up and onto it. Strange along with an unconscious Tony in tow they were followed by his beloved, Rhodey, and Peter. The two of them carried him through to the other side.

"Wong, gather the others and help transport these people where they're meant to be." It was so good to be back

"Hey it's good to see you." Wong said.

"You too buddy." Strange and a handful of others disappeared into his direct portal into the palace.


End file.
